


［立克］Foxy bunny

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie
Summary: 車部分
Kudos: 6





	［立克］Foxy bunny

突然化成人型的Jack壓上一臉茫然的趙立安，但小狐狸卻不理解這是危險的信號，因為平時都會跟狐狸同伴這樣打打鬧鬧。

趙立安自作聽明地扭動著身體，想要掙脫眼前兔子的禁錮。卻不料愈是激烈的反抗，愈是能撩起隱藏內心的獸性。Jack雙手撐在趙立安的身旁，居高臨下的角度看著這隻小狐狸，從眼睛，鼻子，微紅的雙頰，視線再掃射到殷紅的嘴唇。

當理智的最後一根弦線被切斷，Jack就順勢吻上了趙立安的紅唇。其實Jack在以前的發情期都時草草解決就算了，嚴格來說都是第一次想要好好疼愛眼前的小狐狸。行動派的敏捷就是想做就做，Jack欺身吻上了趙立安，像是相愛多年的戀人一樣駕輕就熟地撬開了那微張的嘴唇，找到那藏起來的小舌頭。

始作俑者似乎被情慾薰得沉淪，身下的小狐狸就睜大眼睛看著Jack的所作所為。全然忘記了這樣的姿勢有什麼不對，待到Jack繼續入侵他的口腔，吮吸著他口腔內的蜜液與僅存的氧氣，來不及吞下的唾液沿著嘴角慢慢溢出，Jack似乎察覺了這一點，舌頭伸到趙立安的嘴角將一點要逃跑的蜜液都舔入口中，他可不能辜負這隻狐狸勾引他所做的一切。

再遲鈍的趙立安好像也意識到自己現在很危險，想要掙脫開時卻發現雙手都被緊扣著，還是極其色情的十指緊扣。

Jack轉戰到趙立安的耳朵，是隻小巧又毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵，輕輕一咬就會發出少許的細碎的呻吟，Jack就覺得這隻小狐狸是愈開發就愈奇妙，真想看看他等下的表情會是怎樣，怎樣的銷魂。

Jack繼續進攻著那敏感的狐狸耳朵，沿著耳廓的形狀舔著，細小的茸毛也會跟著抖動起來，Jack發現用一隻手就能將趙立安的雙手禁錮在頭頂，閒出來的另一隻手就撫上了他的尾巴，狐狸的大尾巴自然是鬆鬆軟軟的，Jack揉捏著那尾巴根部，小狐狸會發出更蝕骨的呻吟。Jack似乎掌握了身下人全身的敏感點，耳朵跟尾巴這些獸化特徵也是小狐狸的致敏原。

舌頭有意無意地伸進趙立安的耳窩，像是模擬著交合的動作。兔子吃東西時總是小口小口的，不知道為什麼面對狐狸時卻想大快朵頤地品嚐。

趙立安的耳朵被寵幸後順勢就舔到臉頰跟嘴唇，Jack的手也閒不下來地遊走在趙立安的背，皮膚的觸感更是比想象中更滑不溜手。小狐狸的呻吟聲逐漸從嘴邊溢出，他也震驚於自己會發出這麼淫靡的叫聲。

趙立安青澀的分身逐漸起了點反應，未經人事的小處男似乎被激起心底的某種本性。屬於狐狸的本性淫，到底是趙立安隱藏得太好還是太單純呢。Jack也沒有時間細思這個問題，只是更積極地攻城掠地地侵佔著趙立安的口腔，連最後一絲逃脫的機會也不給他留下。

身上的衣物逐漸被褪下了，小狐狸因害怕而不停顫抖著敏感的尾巴。失去理智的Jack不代表失去腹黑的本性，銀白色的尾巴被對方握在手裡揉捏著。

「第一次嗎」

「什麼第一次啦...你放開我...」

小狐狸的衣服被掀起，Jack被俯身含上了紅潤的乳珠，被溫熱的舌頭舔弄著，頃刻間身體像是打開了什麼按鈕。趙立安不自覺地拱起腰身，將胸前的嬌嫩的紅果再往對方嘴裡送。

明明是隻小狐狸被弄得舒服時還會發出像小貓一樣的叫聲，趙立安似乎終於明白了Jack的行為，理智還有一絲尚存。

「那個...Jack 我...還沒成年...如果被家裡知道...」

「那今晚過後你就成年了」

從胸前到小腹無一遺留地被愛惜著，褲子被脫下時，趙立安下意識就合攏著雙腿。Jack只好吻著他的耳垂，一遍遍地說著放鬆點。發情期的影響下，Jack快要到達臨界點但仍然溫柔地呵護著趙立安。

纖長的手指遊走到身後，緩緩地伸進了趙立安的後穴，兩根手指的突然進入讓他有點不適地皺著眉頭。不安的眉心被溫柔吻著，兩腿之間小青芽被Jack握在手中，微微帶著細繭的掌心拭擦著他的敏感點，清液不斷湧出沾上了Jack的手指。熟練的技巧擼動著從未發洩過的青莖，手上的力度不斷加大著，沉浸在慾海中的趙立安主動地咬上了Jack的胸膛，小狐狸急了會亂咬東西，快感神經一波波直達大腦。

Jack健碩的胸膛就這樣出現大大小小色情的齒痕，再加大力度時，這場拉鋸戰顯然並不公平，趙立安在Jack的面前只是隻假裝狐狸的小綿羊，因為他已經敵不過地全數釋放在Jack手裡。

Jack將白濁放進嘴裡嚐了嚐味道，沒有預期的腥味，而是像趙立安如出一轍甘甜的津液。

白濁作為潤滑劑被塞進了粉嫩的後穴，微涼的觸感讓趙立安害怕地睜大著圓圓的眼睛，「你...要幹嘛...我害怕...兔兔都這麼可怕嗎」

眼淚不斷地從眼睛溢出，哭花的小臉不禁讓人心生憐憫。

「相信我 好不好」

Jack的吻讓趙立安陷進這幾天的回憶，他每天都無微不至地照顧著Jack，說真的養尊處優的小皇子怎麼會願意照顧別人呢，還不是借口想見Jack。趙立安不知道的是第一次看見Jack的人形時，視線就已經沒有離開過對方，莫名的牽絆愈發湧現，是因為什麼呢？

就像現在趙立安只想義無反顧地相信Jack，與種族無關。小狐狸乖巧地點點頭，默默接受著身後的擴張。

待到後穴可以容納到三根手指後，小狐狸有點不滿，突然變得空虛的甬道想要更多。Jack才不慌不忙地解開自己的褲頭，完全充血的性器突然出現在趙立安眼前，小狐狸顯然被嚇到了，害怕得不敢直視Jack通紅的雙眼。

灼熱的性器抵在了穴口，輕輕地摩擦著，又濕又軟的穴口似乎在叫嚷要讓更火熱的東西來填滿。

Jack將趙立安的腦袋轉向自己，「只準看著我」  
小狐狸的雙腿分得更開，Jack將趙立安的尾巴插進他的後穴，毛茸的觸感讓小穴一張一個地收縮著，趙立安只想找個洞躲起來。

「不要尾巴的話 就試試別的吧」

小狐狸的一顰一笑都勾引著Jack，就這樣一個挺身就進入了那柔軟。

內道的緊緻瘋狂地吮吸著Jack的慾望，趙立安痛得驚叫出聲，手指不自覺地抓緊了Jack的背。一道道指痕被留下了。

「好痛...出去...嗯嗯...」

被吻著時，身下的動作也沒有慢下來。每進入幾分，Jack就被夾得更緊。好不容易挺進了穴心，趙立安又開始眼淚不停了，把Jack的肩膀都捏紅了。

Jack一邊順著小狐狸的毛，但身下的動作就沒有減慢過。穴內分泌的蜜液被頂得溢出洞口，交合處  
又黏又稠，分不清是什麼的液體從趙立安的大腿根部流到地面，情色畫面還夾雜著麝香。

Jack一下又一下頂撞著敏感的穴心，頂到某一點突起時，趙立安的呻吟聲變得高亢動聽。Jack邪笑一下，往著那點更猛烈地撞擊著。圓潤粗獷的龜頭跟敏感點每一次碰撞都變得刺激，趙立安的嘴角也不斷流出蜜液，發白的手指更抓緊了Jack的肩膀，雙腿纏緊了對方的健壯的腰身。

一邊說著不要，一邊就將對邊緊緊地纏著。

「乖 安安 再忍忍 我們一起」

Jack握著趙立安再勃起的青芽，得不到釋放的小狐狸氣紅小臉，在Jack眼中只是在撒嬌。

再猛烈地抽插了十幾下，粗大的莖身在趙立安體內不斷肆虐著，每下的撞擊誘發著身下人的高潮，受不了的趙立安咬上Jack長長的黑色耳朵，一種不服氣的心理戰。

最後在起伏的高潮中，Jack就抵著溫熱的穴心釋放自己的第一次，灼熱的液體快要灼傷了趙立安，拔出性器時，濁液還一個勁往外流。

Jack的膜肌沾滿了趙立安的蜜液，累壞了的小狐狸偏軟地躺在身下，情愛的痕跡跟液體遍佈了全身的肌膚，Jack的分身似乎又興奮了。

「都在裡面了...嗚嗚...我要告訴把拔...但他一定會吃掉你的...臭Jack...」

「笨狐狸」

Jack親上趙立安說不停的紅潤小嘴，「那你別忘了告訴他 他的兒子已經被我吃掉了 還不止一次」

健碩的銀貂兔又欺身壓下了可憐的小狐狸......


End file.
